Oximes are important intermediates in agricultural and pharmaceutical industry. For example, PCT International Publication No. WO 95/14009 discloses oximes useful for the preparation of cyclic urea fungicides for crop protection. Conventional preparation of oximes from ketone precursors is restricted by the high cost of the ketones. See March, J. Advanced Organic Chemistry; 3.sup.rd Ed., John Wiley: New York, 1985, p 1166.
J Chem. Soc., 1954, 1297 discusses the preparation of aromatic aldehydes and ketones from diazonium salts. The use of copper salt catalysts is disclosed; as is the formation of certain oxime intermediates. It is desirable to minimize the presence of heavy metals such as copper from agricultural compositions and their precursors to enhance their suitability for broad spectrum application. Nevertheless, there is a continuing need to develop processes useful for efficiently preparing cyclic urea fungicides.